


Older Noctis Caelum x Reader

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	Older Noctis Caelum x Reader

You smiled as you watched (D/n) ran into the room you shared with your husband. It was his birthday today and (D/n) wanted to wake him up specially. She quietly climbed onto the bed and you grinned as you quietly closed the door with your foot since you were holding the breakfast tray. (D/n) quietly snuck up to him and jumped on him. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!! She screamed and Noctis jumped up. 

You laughed and moved to sit on the bed. Noctis chuckled and picked his daughter off from off of his lap. (D/n) grinned as she placed her small hands on his cheeks giving his nose a kiss.

“Thank you (D/n).” He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers

(D/n) squealed and looked over at you. You gave her a grin and she wiggled out of Noctis’s arms and went over to you. She picked up the plate of pancakes from off of the tray and held them out to Noctis.

“Look daddy I made you pancakes.” She grinned all too happy about it being her fathers birthday.

Your heart warmed at the sight of seeing you daughter and your husband. You passed the tray over and placed it on Noctis’s lap. Noctis took the plate from his daughter and 

“She did make the pancakes mostly by herself. Nearly gave the kitchen staff a heart attack.” You told Noctis with a chuckle

“They look delicious.” Noctis patted her head and her eyes lit up.

This wasn’t the first time that you’ve seen her so happy around her father. She was a daddies girl, you were slightly jealous of it. But that jealousy always disappeared when you saw that smile on his face. The one he had saved for (D/n) and (D/n) only. Because whenever you saw that smile it reminds you of all the shit he went through and that he could still smile like that, after everything that happened. Noctis grinned as he grabbed the knife off the tray and went to cut the pancakes.

“WAIT!” (D/n) shouted making you and Noctis jump

She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room leaving you and Noctis confused. You two glanced at each other before glancing back at the door. Noctis took this opportunity and placed his hand on the back of your neck. Before you could ask what he was doing he pulled you toward him and kissed you. 

Before the kiss could get intense you two pulled away when a flash of light happened. You looked toward the end of the bed to see (D/n) sitting there grinning with one of Prompto’s old cameras that he gave her for her birthday. She also had a book with her. She grabbed the book and gave it to Noctis. 

“I made this for you with help from Uncle Prompto!” She exclaimed and sat in your lap.

Noctis opened the book and you looked over your shoulder to see photos of you and Noctis, to photos of him and the boys, and ones with her and Noctis. You were amazed, sure they weren’t the best photos but for a little girl, they looked amazing. As Noctis continues to look through the pages you noticed pictures of everyone when they were younger as well. From Noctis fighting monsters to pictures of everyone at camp and even a few of Lunafreya.

You looked over to your husband to see his eyes starting to water and a small smile on his face. You leaned forward, making sure you didn’t crush your daughter in the process and kissed his cheek. Leaning back you watched as he slowly turned to look at you too.

“Happy Birthday Noctis.” You gave him a loving grin and he swore, today was the best birthday he ever had.


End file.
